Souci
by Midorima-Takumi
Summary: Alors qu'il rentre chez lui après une dure journée de travail, Aomine marche sur un porte-feuille qu'il ramasse. En fouillant dedans pour voir s'il y a un quelconque indice sur l'identité du propriétaire, il remarque une fleur séchée magnifique, un souci, fleur signifiant la tristesse et la perte d'un amour. Il décide donc de retrouver le propriétaire de cette fleur.


Bonjour ! Me revoici avec un nouvel os, toujours sans prétention mais qui, je l'espère, vous plaira !

 ** _Disclaimer :_** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tadatoshi Fujimaki !

* * *

Être joueur de basket professionnel avait toujours été son rêve, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Alors, quand il était entré dans l'Équipe Nationale du Japon, Aomine ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux de toute sa vie. Mais à présent, même le basket n'arrivait plus à lui faire éprouver un semblant de joie. En vérité, plus rien ne l'intéressait, sa vie était devenue incroyablement fade. Une routine s'était peu à peu installée. Le matin, il se levait et déjeunait avant de se rendre à ses entraînements matinaux. Toute la journée, il alternait entre entraînements et matchs amicaux et le soir, il rentrait chez lui, sans se préoccuper des invitations de ses coéquipiers à aller boire un verre.

Aujourd'hui ne faisant pas exception, il se dirigeait vers son petit appartement, les mains dans les poches et le regard dirigé vers le ciel. Il entendit son portable sonner dans son sac de sport, mais n'y fit pas attention et continua son chemin. Mais à peine quelques instants plus tard, il se figea net en sentant un objet sous son pied. Il baissa son regard sur l'objet en question et découvrit un portefeuille Lacoste, customisé d'une multitude de smileys. _Non mais sérieusement_ , pensa-t-il, _qui aurait l'idée de gâcher un portefeuille aussi cher en mettant des stickers aussi laids ?_ Aomine se pencha pour ramasser l'objet et le fouilla rapidement pour tenter de trouver un indice sur l'identité du propriétaire. Mais rien. À l'intérieur, il n'y avait que des tickets de caisse, la photo d'une jeune femme magnifique aux longs cheveux blonds et une fleur séchée.

Le jeune adulte n'avait jamais eu de réel intérêt pour tout ce qui concernait les fleurs, mais sa meilleure amie, elle, les adorait. Il l'accompagnait souvent chez le fleuriste et elle lui présentait toutes sortes de fleurs. Et bien qu'il le nierait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, il avait écouté avec attention tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit. C'est donc sans réelle surprise qu'il reconnut la fleur comme étant un souci. Il essaya de se souvenir de ce que Momoi lui avait raconté à propos de cette plante, mais ce fut sans succès. C'était bien trop lui demander.

Quand il rentra chez lui, Aomine s'affala sur son canapé en soupirant. Il n'avait qu'une envie, dormir. Mais la fleur qu'il avait gardée dans sa main l'intriguait toujours. Le jeune homme savait qu'il devait aller déposer le portefeuille trouvé à la gendarmerie, mais d'un autre côté, rechercher son propriétaire lui-même lui semblait être une idée excitante. Peut-être que cela pourrait même apporter un peu de piment dans sa vie.

Il s'empara de son portable, répondit aux messages désespérés de sa meilleure amie qui ne cessait de s'inquiéter pour lui et lança une recherche internet pour découvrir la signification du souci. _Tristesse, douleur de la perte de l'amour._ Joyeux tout ça. Son regard se déporta sur la fleur séchée et Aomine se demanda si c'était les sentiments que son propriétaire ressentait. Peut-être que la femme sur la photo était son ex-copine ou quelque chose dans ce genre. _En tout cas, c'est un sacré veinard si c'est le cas, parce qu'elle est canon cette femme_ , s'amusa mentalement le métisse tout en se rendant compte qu'à aucun moment, l'idée que le propriétaire du portefeuille puisse être une femme ne lui avait traversé l'esprit.

-Bah, on verra ça demain, bailla Aomine avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

-Mais je te jure Takaocchi ! Je l'avais avec moi hier !

Takao ria silencieusement pour ne pas vexer son collègue tout en déposant le rosier qu'ils venaient de recevoir en vitrine. Kise, loin d'être dupe, vit que son ami se foutait ouvertement de sa poire et décida de le bouder, les larmes aux yeux. Il avait passé plus de la moitié de la soirée à rechercher son portefeuille, sans succès. Au fond, l'objet n'avait pas vraiment de valeur à ses yeux, mais ce n'était pas le cas de son contenu. À l'intérieur, il avait la seule photo de sa sœur prise un peu avant sa mort mais aussi sa fleur du jour, celle qui représentait si bien ses sentiments et sa douleur.

Apprendre que l'homme dont il avait toujours été amoureux se mariait avait été douloureux, vraiment douloureux, mais que Kasamatsu lui demande d'être son témoin l'avait achevé. Parfois il se haïssait d'être tombé follement amoureux de son meilleur ami. Il avait été si bouleversé le jour suivant qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de la disparition de son porte-feuille.

Ce fut la sonnerie d'entrée du magasin qui sortit le jeune homme de ses pensées, annonçant l'arrivée d'un nouveau client. Il entrevit une touffe verte parfaitement reconnaissable et sauta sur le nouveau venu pour se plaindre de son triste destin.

-Midorimacchiiii !

-Dégage Kise, râla le vert en éloignant son « ami » de lui, je ne suis pas venu pour t'entendre geindre !

-Shin-chaaan !

Midorima soupira de désespoir en remontant ses lunettes et en réceptionnant son petit-ami surexcité. Kise se mit à les envier. Ils étaient si adorables ensemble et rayonnaient d'amour à des kilomètres à la ronde. Les trois adultes restèrent quelques minutes à discuter ensemble en évitant soigneusement le sujet « Kasamatsu » avant que Midorima et Takao s'en aillent, laissant Kise seul dans le magasin.

Après le lycée, Kise avait décidé de continuer sa carrière de mannequin mais envisageait aussi d'ouvrir sa propre boutique de fleurs, son rêve d'enfance. Lors de ses études supérieures, il avait rencontré Takao et tous deux avaient décidé de collaborer pour faire de son rêve une réalité. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient en tout trois employés : Kise, Takao et Hayama, un jeune homme aussi énergique que ses patrons. Il fallait dire que pour eux, les affaires marchaient plutôt bien, qui plus est, ils attiraient beaucoup de clientes grâce à leur physique avantageux et à la carrière de mannequin du blond. Oui, vraiment, Kise ne pouvait pas se plaindre de son travail, ni de ses revenus. Mais une chose essentielle manquait au blond : l'amour. Et à présent, tous ses espoirs concernant son meilleur ami s'étaient envolés, emportant avec eux une partie de son cœur.

La sonnette résonna à nouveau, empêchant le blond de se morfondre sur son sort et un sourire factice prit place sur ses lèvres.

* * *

-Oï Tetsu, tu m'écoutes ?!

Kuroko ne leva pas le regard de son portable devant l'agacement non feint de son meilleur ami. Bien sûr, il avait écouté Aomine, mais il ne comprenait pas l'enjouement du métisse pour une chose aussi banale que la découverte d'un portefeuille. Il répondit à l'un des messages que lui avait envoyé Akashi un peu plus tôt dans la journée et verrouilla son portable et de plonger son regard turquoise dans celui plus foncé de son ami.

-Oui Aomine-kun, je t'écoute. J'ai bien compris que ce... Portefeuille t'intriguait particulièrement. Or, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment tu pourrais retrouver son propriétaire sans la moindre information à son sujet. C'est un peu comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

-Merci de ton aide Tetsu, grogna Aomine en récupérant machinalement l'objet de ses pensées dans sa poche.

Il se mit à jouer avec sous le regard un peu surpris de Kuroko. Maintenant qu'il avait devant lui le fameux portefeuille, il lui semblait vaguement familier. En fait, non. Kuroko était sûr et certain de l'avoir déjà vu. Un portefeuille Lacoste avec une multitude de smileys ne s'oubliait pas. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir qui en était le propriétaire.

-La seule chose qui puisse un tant soit peu m'aider, c'est la photo de ce canon, reprit le métisse en tendant la dite photo vers le bleuté.

À sa vue, Kuroko écarquilla les yeux. Il en était sûr à présent, il savait où il avait déjà vu ce porte-feuille. Il appartenait à Kise. Le blond et lui s'était rencontré quelques années auparavant sur un terrain de basket alors qu'un groupe d'adultes s'en était pris à des plus jeunes à cause de leur présence sur le terrain. Ne supportant pas cette vue, les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient alliés et leur avaient lancé un défi qu'ils avaient remporté sans la moindre difficulté. Dès lors, ils avaient développé une certaine amitié et Kuroko venait souvent rendre visite à Kise dans sa boutique de fleurs.

Il savait qui était la femme sur la photo. Kuroko avait rencontré Reï, la sœur aînée de Kise peu avant sa mort et s'était attachée à elle. Il savait aussi que le blond ne quittait jamais cette photo depuis l'accident de sa sœur, étant le seul souvenir qu'il avait d'elle. Il prit une profonde inspiration et leva ses yeux vers Aomine.

-Je sais qui est le propriétaire du portefeuille.

* * *

Aomine sautillait d'un pied à l'autre. Lorsque Kuroko lui avait donné le nom et l'endroit où travaillait le jeune homme à qui appartenait l'objet, il avait rapidement salué son ami avant de s'éclipser et de se rendre en courant à l'endroit indiqué. Mais maintenant qu'il était face à la devanture du fleuriste, il hésitait. Que devrait-il dire ? Devait-il simplement rendre le portefeuille et s'en aller ? Essayer de faire la conversation avec ce fameux Kise ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il souffla fortement, passa une main dans ses cheveux et prit son courage à deux mains avant d'entrer.

Le magasin était calme, seule une cliente était présente et elle semblait discuter joyeusement avec le fleuriste. Quand le regard d'Aomine se posa sur ce dernier, il en resta bouche-bée. Il en avait vu des mecs sexy, lui-même se désignait comme tel. Mais lui, là, il était à un tout autre niveau. Ses cheveux blonds étaient resplendissants, ses yeux ambre lui donnaient un air enfantin et son sourire, celui qu'il adressait à la cliente, le faisait fondre, bien qu'il lui semblait un peu faux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Aomine comprit la signification de l'expression « avoir un coup de foudre ».

En voyant le regard ambre se poser sur lui, Aomine détourna les yeux, sentant ses joues chauffées furieusement. C'était une première pour lui, de ressentir une telle attirance pour un individu du sexe masculin. Il décida de se changer les idées en inspectant les fleurs qui emplissaient le magasin. Il passa devant des roses, des lys, des violettes pour finalement se stopper devant des coréopsis. Il n'avait jamais trouvé cette fleur particulièrement belle, mais il savait que Momoi les affectionnait beaucoup. Elles avaient été les premières fleurs qu'elle avait reçues de son petit copain.

« - _Tu sais Dai-chan, ces fleurs ont plusieurs symboliques d'après ce que j'ai lu. Pour moi, elles représentent le coup de foudre, mais tous te diront qu'elles signifient la naissance d'un amour. À toi de voir ce que tu penses être le plus approprié. Dans mon cas, je pencherais vers la seconde signification, car je sais que ce que ressent Yukio à mon égard n'est sûrement pas le résultat d'un coup de foudre. La preuve, nous nous détestions i peine quelques mois ! »_

Elle avait ri à sa propre constatation et avait laissé son meilleur ami indifférent devant le bouquet de fleurs. À présent, ces fleurs lui donnaient une idée. Quand le fleuriste eut terminé avec sa cliente, Aomine se l'accapara en désignant le bouquet qu'il souhaitait. Le blond lui lança un petit sourire amusé et lui demanda pour qui était ce bouquet.

-Euh... Pour une amie, répondit Aomine avec précipitation.

-Oh, une simple amie ? Savez-vous ce que les coréopsis signifient ?

-Ouais, rougit Aomine en détournant le regard.

Il s'empara du bouquet une fois celui-ci réglé et salua le fleuriste avec de s'enfuir avec précipitation de la boutique. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure.

* * *

Lorsqu'il remplaça Hayama le lendemain, Kise était plongée dans ses pensées. Le client de la veille l'avait perturbé. Quand Kise l'avait vu rentrer, il s'était fait à la réflexion que le jeune métisse était beau, et vraiment bien foutu. Son tee-shirt moulant n'avait laissé place qu'à peu d'imagination concernant les abdos qu'il recouvrait. Le blond avait réussi à plonger son regard dans celui bleu foncé du client, mais ce dernier l'avait détourné en rougissant. Kise avait été surpris de cette réaction. Il s'était occupé de sa cliente et quand elle avait décidé de s'en aller, le métisse avait attiré son attention. Il avait choisi un bouquet de coréopsis, ce qui avait encore plus étonné le fleuriste. Habituellement, peu de personnes étaient attirées par ces fleurs et les rares fois où Kise parvenait à en vendre, c'était par des clients qui connaissaient la signification de ses fleurs. Il se rappelait en avoir même vendu à Kasamatsu pour sa petite-amie.

Alors, il s'était demandé si le métisse connaissait la signification de ces fleurs et il lui avait répondu à l'affirmatif. Kise en était venu à penser que la destinataire de ce bouquet en avait de la chance. D'une part parce que peu d'hommes prenaient le temps de prendre connaissance du langage de certaines fleurs avant de les offrir à leur copine et d'autre part parce que l'homme en question était diablement sexy. Oh oui, cette fille avait bien de la chance.

-Patron, s'écria Hayama en se plaçant face à Kise, un client m'a laissé ça pour vous tout à l'heure ! Il m'a dit que ça vous appartenait !

Le blond haussa un sourcil en signe de questionnement et prit l'objet que lui tendait son employé. Son porte-feuille. Kise n'en revenait pas. Il farfouilla rapidement l'intérieur et retrouva avec soulagement la photo de Reï mais aucune trace de son souci. À la place, un coréopsis emballé dans un tissu bleu s'y trouvait. Kise en resta un instant pantois, mais un sourire étira ses lèvres. Un petit mot était accroché au tissu. Dessus, seulement trois mots étaient inscrits : « coup de foudre », l'une des significations du coréopsis. Pour lui, c'était une évidence, le client qui avait retrouvé son portefeuille n'était autre que l'homme d'hier. Il n'avait pas vendu de coréopsis depuis bien longtemps et le métisse avait rougi quand il lui avait demandé s'il en connaissait la signification. Peut-être se trompait-il, mais au fond, il l'espérait un peu.

Une semaine passa, et chaque jour était marqué par la présence du métisse dans la boutique. Parfois, Kise et lui se croisaient, discutant de tout et de rien et au moment de passer en caisse, le jeune homme prenait un air gêné tout en achetant sa fleur, différente à chaque fois. Et tous les lendemains, Hayama lui tendait la fleur en question avec un petit message où était inscrite sa signification. Kise avait eu le droit à plusieurs messages, passant du « vous me rendez fou » à « mes sentiments pour vous sont purs ». Et pourtant, au grand regret du blond, ce matin avait fait exception à la règle. Hayama lui avait lancé un regard compatissant en secouant la tête pour montrer que, non, le client n'était pas venu ce matin là.

Devant le manque de réponse du blond, le métisse avait sûrement abandonné. Kise se sentit mal. Il avait voulu jouer le jeu, appréciant de trouver une nouvelle fleur chaque matin. Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que le jeune homme – Aomine, Kise avait réussi à savoir son prénom – puisse jeter l'éponge aussitôt.

La sonnette retentit et Kise releva la tête si rapidement que son cou craqua. Devant lui, transpirant de toute part, se dressait un Aomine plus beau que jamais. Il semblait avoir couru un marathon tellement il était essoufflé. Il s'approcha rapidement de Kise, se plaçant face à lui et inspira profondément.

-Cela fait une semaine que je t'envoie des fleurs et je pense que le moment est venu. Sache tout d'abord que je ne suis pas un de ses mecs super romantiques hein, donc si tu acceptes, il ne faudra pas s'attendre à de gentilles attentions tous les jours. Aussi, je suis le plus grand des râleurs du monde, même ma meilleure amie pourra te le confirmer. Mais, pour une raison qui m'échappe, j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi. Discuter un peu avec toi cette semaine n'a fait que renforcer ce sentiment. Donc je te le demande, accepterais-tu de me laisser une chance pour apprendre à réellement te connaître et avoir l'espoir d'un jour pouvoir sortir avec toi ?

Kise en resta bouche-bée. Jamais on ne lui avait fait une telle déclaration. Bien sûr, il avait rit quand l'homme lui avait fait part de ses défauts, mais maintenant, des larmes coulaient au coin de ses yeux. D'un mouvement de tête, il acquiesça sous le regard pétillant du métisse.

Non loin de là, Takao qui avait observé la scène depuis la réserve sourit et prit un plant entre ses mains. Il le mit dans un coin, bien en vu pour son ami et collègue. Il savait que demain, ce serait non pas le métisse mais le blond qui offrirait une fleur et un message. Et rien de mieux qu'une fleur de myrte pour ça. « _Amour partagé_ ». Ahh, vivement qu'il retrouve son Shin-chan pour lui raconter tout ça.


End file.
